clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a brown building located in the Town. The first story of the Coffee Shop has 'comfy red couches' and a serving counter. Players can also play the mini-game, Bean Counters, by walking on top of the Java bean bag. The second floor is called the Book Room. In the Book Room, players can play Mancala. The Coffee Shop is the oldest room in Club Penguin, staying nearly the same way since Penguin Chat 3. Also, there is a postcard invitation to the Coffee Shop. The Coffee Shop holds a legacy of having huge decorations for parties. It is also the most frequent place where free items are located in parties. Trivia *If you click the message board behind the counter of the Coffee Shop, it changes from "Coffee and Croissant" to "Tea And Scones". *Though the shop says it sells croissants and scones, people rarely "order" them. They also sell tea, snow-cones, cake, and Ice Cream. *On June 20th, 2008, there was an earthquake that destroyed the entire Town Center. Many penguins think Herbert P. Bear was looking for something. All the items dropped on the floor. The cookies were all over the ground and the coffee pot fell. Also, there were many cracks in the wall. *The first ever pin in Club Penguin was found on the stack of paper located next to the couch of the Coffee Shop. *Although it is unknown why, the back of the coffee shop, as proven in some secret missions, has a jar of ketchup and a jar of mustard. When you click the ketchup and mustard in the missions it says Ketchup and Mustard in your coffee? *The stairs that lead to the Book Room must be spiral. *Mancala was here during the first beta testing days, and was moved to the Book Room after two days. *The anniversary parties have always held there. *It was one of the first rooms of Club Penguin. Parties .]] *The Coffee Shop was the center of attention in the 2006 St. Patrick's Day party. Along with that it was moderately decorated with banners and the first pin ever. *During the Sports Party, the Coffee Shop was the headquarters of the Red Team. *The Coffee Shop was called the Coconut Cafe during the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party. The exterior looked like a coconut, and there was a straw at the top. The straw poked through the Book Room ceiling. It was called the Straw 3000 and was invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. The interior looked like a Hawaiian room. Coconuts were on the table and counter. *The Coffee Shop had water couches and a pool in the middle of the shop during the Waddle on Water Party, as well as having a Slushie maker on the counter. *So far, every Club Penguin anniversary party happened in the Coffee Shop. *The interior of the Coffee Shop during the 2008 Winter Fiesta Party looked like the inside of a Mexican seaside villa. *The Coffee Shop was called Mermaid's Coffee during the Sub-Marine Party. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Coffee Shop turned into what looked like a crayon drawing. *On the 2008 Rockhopper And Yarr's Arrival Party the message board at the Coffee Shop said "Avast me hearties!" and there was a treasure chest at there. *During the 2008 Penguin Games, the coffee shop was Team Red's house. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, the Coffee Shop looked like a royal feast. *During the Music Jam 2008, You could change the message board to "Rock & Roll". *During the Music Jam 2008, the Coffee Shop had an open microphone poetry corner. *During Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary party you change the message on the board to cake and ice-cream. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the exterior was decorated, but the interior was not, which is very strange because the Coffee Shop is known for having the best interior decorations in parties. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, it was decorated green except for one beige patch at the left which had a bucket full of old shamrock hats. This is a running gag in the St Patrick's Day parties. *During the Music Jam 2009 it was a blue colour, with strobe lighting and a picture of Rock Legend. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party it was decorated the colors of the party hat. *At the Halloween party 09, Night of the Living Sled was displayed on a black and white screen in front of the window. *During Christmas 09, the Coffee Shop had tables and a working train. Pins *Shamrock Pin *Cactus Pin *Holly Pin *Goblet Pin *Toy Sailboat Pin *Hot Chocolate Pin SWFs *The Coffee Shop *Music Gallery File:Swfcoffee.jpg|An .swf of the Coffee Shop in the Third Anniversary Party. File:COFFEEshopSTpatricks.png|The Coffee Shop at the St Patrick's day 2009. File:Coffeeshopparty5.png|During the 4th anniversary party. File:Coffee09.png|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2009 See also *Book Room *Town *Night Club *Gift Shop Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3